Se7en
by aD1990
Summary: Castiel finds himself thrown into a bit of a peculiar situation that involves sins. All of them. Species present: demons, angels, winchesters. Rated T (unless notified for a certain lusty sin, muahaha)
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, just toying with their minds!

**Note**: It's official, our Castiel is a sinner, we can see it throughout the whole series! He does actually commit all seven sins (although I had trouble finding an envy example...).

**Summary**: Castiel finds himself thrown into a peculiar situation that involves sins. All sins.

No worries, though, the nerdy little dude with wings is tough and knows his business.

Someone's obviously playing with him, but who? Only Meg knows... (but she won't share the secret... She should be willing to share something else, though)

* * *

Yes, Castiel is a sinner:**  
**

**Gluttony**

"_How many [hamburgers] is that?"_

"_I lost count. It's in the low hundreds." (Dean Winchester & Castiel)  
_

**Wrath**

"_I rebelled, and I did it all for nothing! So keep your opinions to yourself!" (Castiel)  
_

**Lust**

"_You're watching porn?!" (Dean Winchester)  
_

**Sloth**

"_I booked a room for Cas in the honeymoon suite for five nights." (Dean Winchester)  
_

**Pride**

_"__I am your new God. A better one." (Castiel)_  


**Envy**

"_Crowley was right. Things are not going well for me upstairs. […] Most of the time, I'd rather be here." (Castiel)  
_

**Greed**

"_Are you really going to swallow all the souls of Purgatory into your own body, Castiel?" (Balthazar)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

There was _something_ about this town. He knew it. He could smell it. It just didn't feel right. Sitting in the backseat of Dean's cherished car, Castiel was sure only he could sense something was wrong, here. The brothers, sitting in the front, seemed completely unaware of it. Dean was slightly singing as backup to the song that was playing on the car's radio. Some old rock'n'roll tune, from what Cas could tell, based on his limited knowledge in the area. And Sam was rocking his head to the rhythm of the song. No, Castiel was positive, the brothers didn't suspect a thing. Then again, how could they? This small Wyoming town didn't seem that menacing at all. It was a sunny day, the passer-byers seemed jovial enough and the homes and shops were all very welcoming. Still, with the powers of Heaven at his disposal, Castiel couldn't help feel ill at ease.

"_Now I'm on my feet again!"_ Castiel heard Dean singing with the band, which disturbed his musings. _"Better things are bound to happen, all my dues surely must be paid! Many times and many tears, times were heard, but now they're changin'! You should know that I'm not afraid. Oooooooh, I want you to stayyyy! Ooooooh, I'm ready for looooove!"_

Castiel frowned, irritated. It seemed as if Dean couldn't be singing louder…and more annoyingly. And Castiel simply didn't understand where Dean's apparent good mood was coming from. After all, the Apocalypse was still menacing and Lucifer had yet to be trapped in his cage.

"_Ooooooooh! I'm ready for looooooove!"_

That was it. Usually, Castiel didn't get irritated easily – and least of all by Dean – but today was different. He wondered if the town's unusual atmosphere had anything to do with his mood, but all he knew was that he needed to get out of the confined space he was currently sitting in.

He closed his eyes and flew away without a farewell, knowing the Winchesters were used to him disappearing by now – and if they still weren't, it was all the same to the angel.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself standing on a rooftop. As he looked down, he saw the Winchester's car go past.

"Hello, Clarence!" he heard from behind and turned around at once, ready to defend himself.

"On the edge, aren't you?" the demon noticed, a smirk on her lips.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well I'm disappointed. I expected you to be a little more thrilled to see me."

"Why would I be? You're an abomination! You don't even deserve my pity."

"Well, at least, he will be glad. It all worked as he had hoped," Meg said, pleased.

Castiel frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you really thought it would be _that_ easy? Come on! But I promise that if you're patient, it will all become clear shortly."

"I'm not in the mood for games. Tell me what's going on!" Castiel growled.

"Tsst! Tsst! And you used to be so calm… He really did a good job, I give him that."

"Enough, Meg!"

"Sorry, handsome. You do look hot when you're angry. Too bad it's not _that_ sin… Well, no matter, we'll get to this one eventually!" She purred.

Castiel only frowned, getting increasingly confused.

"The deep emotions you're feeling, right now, Clarence. What do you think this is? This is what humans call anger. Wrath. You see, an angel can feel, after all. This is but a taste of what's coming for you," she explained – which didn't help enlighten Castiel as to what was going on. She sighed. "I would have loved to keep chatting, honey, but…you know what they say! Business is business, so what do you say we get on with ours?"

"That would be a good thing."

"You can call this a…game."

Castiel frowned. "Why am I sensing Gabriel is behind all this?"

Meg burst out laughing. "Why, you really think I would work with an angel? Even worse, an archangel? One with a terrible sense of humor at that? You underestimate me, Castiel. I work with the real deal, not buffoons."

"Who, then?"

"I won't give names. But I will state the rules. Your two BFFs will be involved."

"Leave the Winchesters out of- of whatever this is!" Castiel growled in anger.

"Too late for that, I'm afraid," she said with a devious smile on her lips. "You will find yourself confronted to various situations. Deal with them as best you can and everything should go well. For everyone involved."

"What if I don't react according to your…plan?" Castiel asked, accepting the fact that he had no choice but go with this, whatever it was.

"You won't."

He frowned, surprised. "What is the purpose of this?"

"It's for you to face your fears," she affirmed, coming closer to him. He didn't take a step back but stood his ground. When she was real close to him – when what Dean called personal space was entirely violated – she leaned and whispered in his ear. "I trust you to do this right, Castiel." He could feel her warm breath on his ear and neck, and such closeness felt nice. Castiel, you're a sinner. So sin!"

She put her hands on his eyes to shut them and whispered. "And now, soldier of Heaven, broaden your mind."

Castiel felt a pressure on the back of his neck and everything suddenly blurred.

TBC

* * *

**Author's note**: What did you think, fellas? Wanna see Cas sin? I know I do! ^^


	2. 1 - Gluttony

**Chapter 2!  
**

**Let's get on the sinnin', shall we? ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys  
**

* * *

**1. Gluttony**

When Castiel opened his eyes, he was standing in a clearing, all by himself. He had no idea what had just happened; only that he had somehow been teleported there. Judging by the sun in the sky, it was around noon.

The phone in his pocket suddenly rang. The annoying tone took him by surprise and disturbed the peace of the wild. He frowned as he picked up his phone. The name DEAN was written on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Cas?! Jesus Christ, where the hell have you been? We've been tryin' to reach you for days!"_ Cas heard Dean say through the device.

"What do you mean, days?"

"_What I mean is you've disappeared on us without further notice and we haven't seen you since then. Where were you? And why haven't you been answering your phone?"_

Too many questions at once. Castiel closed his eyes and breathed in heavily. "I don't understand. I thought I had left you for a few hours at most."

"_A few hours? Buddy, you really gotta learn to read a clock! Anyways, where are you, now?"_

"I don't know."

Castiel waited for Dean to say something, but he didn't. At least not for a while. Was he waiting as well for Cas to speak? Not knowing what he could add to his last statement, Castiel simply waited for Dean to talk – which the human finally did after a little while. _"Okay, well why don't you meet us, then? We're in the same town, at "Chuck's diner"-_ Before he could even finish his sentence, Castiel was sitting on the booth in front of Dean, next to Sam, who was sitting by the window.

"Hello, Sam."

"Hey, Castiel," the younger Winchester smiled warmly. "Good to see you."

"Don't encourage him!" Dean intervened. "The dude's disappeared on us for 72 hours, right in the middle of an investigation, which, I must say, require angelic assistance, and you pretend nothing happened?!"

"Well, maybe he has a good reason…!" Sam ventured.

"I'm here, now," Castiel bluntly stated, looking at those two peculiar humans.

"Yeah, thanks for being there! Hope you'll do more than that cause we need your help!"

Castiel frowned, unsure why Dean was so mad at him. After all, he wasn't responsible for what had just happened to him. He didn't even know himself what had happened. He began wondering whether the town's unusual atmosphere was starting to take its toll on the Winchesters, but then again, Dean had always been a little rough with him…

"Hey there! I'm Cherry!" he heard, which brought him back to reality. The woman was looking at him with a large smile. He frowned. Was she expecting something from him? "Can I get you anything to drink or eat, Sir?" she asked him with a wink, which made Cas uneasy. "Or maybe you want the menu?" she added, leaning forward.

Ignoring what such body language meant, Castiel decided to read her mind, convinced it would be easier to understand the girl. Damn, he's so hot! I could totally do him! Like, right behind the counter, or in the toilets- he heard her, which made him feel even more awkward. When she started picturing the scene in her mind, he shut her thoughts up. "Or maybe…you'd like something else entirely…" she ventured in a teasing voice, placing her hand on Cas' thigh, slowly making her way towards his crotch. He startled and stopped her hand.

"He'll just have a glass of water, thanks!" Dean finally intervened with a chuckle.

She made a disappointed face but smiled all the same and promised she'd be back with the water "in no time". Too bad, Cas really hoped he'd be rid of this…insane and sexually craving woman. Castiel looked at Sam and Dean. Both were looking at him with huge smiles on their faces. They looked at each other and it seemed they were having a hard time not bursting into laughter.

Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly and found he was nom uncomfortable in his pants. As he slowly looked down, he noticed a bump in his pants. The vessel had apparently reacted to the woman's advances. He did his best to hide it, realizing it was the first time he had been intimately touched by woman.

"So first Dean gets bitten by a crazy guy in the street, then I get yelled at for no reason and now this…" Sam stated, puzzled. "What kind of a town is this?"

"Just my kind!" Dean answered absent-mindedly, looking at two girls at the counter who were vigorously making out. Dean swallowed loudly.

"Exactly," Cas intervened, ignoring Dean's last statement. "I believe that whatever is happening, it has something to do with the town we're in. I sense a…special atmosphere, here."

"I sense something, alright, but it ain't an atmosphere. It's the feeling Dean Winchester is gonna get some tonight!" Dean said, still gazing at the two women.

Castiel frowned. Dean Winchester could never control his emotions –but did he really need to share them?

"So, Cas, wanna tell us what happened to you the last three days?" Sam asked, eating a slice of his bacon.

"I don't know what happened, exactly…" he began, before being cut off by Dean.

"Well that's just great. I knew he wouldn't have a proper excuse to give us."

"But I encountered Meg," Cas went on, ignoring Dean's interruption.

"What did she want?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. She talked about sinning and about a game… It wasn't clear at all."

"A game?" Dean intervened.

"Yes. But I don't know what kind…" He stated, before his mind was distracted by a most delicious smell. It was something that seemed tasteful. He had to have some. He realized it was the bacon Sam was eating. "Can I have a piece, Sam?" He asked, not waiting for Sam to answer to grab one.

"Err- sure… I guess…" Sam answered, looking at Dean as if he needed Dean's authorization to let Cas eat.

Dean was looking at Cas, frowning. "What the hell-? I thought angels don't eat!"

"Hmmm…" Castiel let out, savoring the ham, eyes shut in sheer pleasure. "They don't," he affirmed once he had swallowed the bacon. He took another piece.

"Help yourself…" Sam said, setting his bacon plate next to Cas, who ate them all under the conspicuous eyes of the Winchesters.

"They don't?" Dean asked. "You wanna elaborate? Because it looks a lot like you're eatin', right now…"

"I told you," Castiel answered, his mouth full of the delicious ham pieces. "It's the town. The atmosphere. I'm sensing it's driving us to sin. But I just can't stop eating, this is so good!"

Dean frowned in disgust. "Whatever!" He resumed staring at the girls. They were more appealing than the suddenly bulimic angel.

Sam ordered another dish of bacon for Cas' insatiable hunger. The angel had almost eaten all of it when he suddenly spat the piece that he was chewing.

"What the-!" Dean let out in disgust. "Jeez, Cas, don't do that! It's disgusting!" He took the plate from Cas and set it on the far corner of the table.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Are you kidding me? What's wrong? You have your periods or something?" the older Winchester asked, frowning.

"No. This is a male vessel, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Author's note:** What did you think, guys?


	3. 2 - Pride

**Chapter 3: Pride  
**

**In comes a mighty guest and out I go!  
**

* * *

**2. Pride**

As the trio exited the diner, Castiel winced and put his hand on his head.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Sam enquired, worried, while Dean frowned.

"It's the angels. They're calling me back."

"What? No, no, no, you're not leavin' us again with that zombie case on our hands and…the _weirdness_ of this town! We need your help, man!" Dean ordered firmly.

"I doubt there's anything you can't handle by yourselves, here…" Castiel encouraged.

"I'm tellin' you, don't disappear, Cas."

"I don't have a choice, Dean. I'm sorry." With that statement, Castiel flew away, leaving the Winchesters on their own.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean muttered, angry.

"Looks like we're back to solving the case by ourselves," Sam commented.

"Yeah, you think?" Dean retorted.

"Hey, it's not my fault Cas left, okay? Besides, he's right. We're grown men, we can take care of it without angel powers. We used to do it just fine before we met Cas, a few years ago."

"Yeah, I don't doubt we can take that zombie down, but it's the town I'm afraid of," Dean confessed. "You saw Cas. He was obviously not comfortable with the town. I'm gonna trust his angel instincts, here."

Sam frowned. He had thought Dean hadn't even paid attention to Cas' fears and feelings about the town, back in the diner… But then again, Dean had never been one to show his emotions or share his thoughts. "Okay… So what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna wipe out that zombie and then get a closer look at what's really happenin' in this town," Dean stated, climbing on his Impala and starting the engine without waiting for Sam to even climb.

"Sounds like a plan!" the younger Winchester said, hastily joining his brother in the car.

The engine roared and the car slowly vanished in the horizon.

* * *

"Hello, Castiel," a slow and yet intense voice said.

No need for the Archangel in front of him to turn around, Castiel _knew_ who he was. He knew all too well. So, it was he who had summoned Castiel… "Lucifer!" Castiel whispered, astounded. "I should have known Meg was working for you. This city of sin _had_ to be of your doing."

Lucifer didn't reply, but merely raised his eyebrows and wickedly smiled to himself. "Enjoying yourself in fun town, aren't you?" the archangel noted. It was more a statement than a question.

"I'm not, and neither are the town's inhabitants. Release them from their…lust for sins."

"And what if I don't?" the more powerful of the two raised an eyebrow.

"Then, I shall crush you," Castiel stated, standing straight.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, there, boy. We're getting ahead of ourselves, I fear."

"We've been looking for you for some time, now. For the first time, I have you within my grasp, I will not let you leave." Cas courageously threatened. "Besides…" he added with a smile, "I can overcome you."

"Prideful, aren't we, little brother?" Lucifer stated. This time, there was no smile on his lips. Castiel's bravery – and pride – had at least erased that. "You don't even own half the powers I do. Shall I remind you I'm an archangel and you're just an angel? Plus, I used to be His favorite. Before those wretched slugs came to be." Once again, Lucifer looked like he was more talking to himself than to Castiel, as if the angel wasn't worth his attention. In that instant, Lucifer came off as very lonely to Castiel.

"Leave the humans alone. Forget the Apocalypse and come back to Heaven with me."

Lucifer laughed a terrifying laugh. "I must admit, this little trip to sin city has granted you a real sense of humor, Castiel. Thank Father you're only joking," he added in a darker, threatening voice, "Or else I would have to smite you for even daring to tell me what to do. I don't take orders. Not from Michael, and least of all from you."

Castiel could feel his body shiver. Fear. But he couldn't give into fear if he wanted to save humanity. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, but you should. But not for now. I'm not here to harm you. I gave my word."

Castiel frowned. "Your word?"

"Why, yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" he said, raising his arms, looking up, as if he was speaking to someone else. "I may be Satan, but I don't always sin, contrary to human beliefs. Actually, I rarely lie. And I never break a promise."

"What did you promise, this time? And to whom?"

"Castiel, Castiel, too many questions. Another human habit you've learned. I would congratulate you for your impressive adaptation to life on Earth, but I despise humans. Especially the ones you…What is it they say, again? Ah, yes, _hang out_! I hate those you _hang out_ with. They're terribly annoying."

"They can be, at times, but they can also grow on you."

"I believe you. I heard you spend much time with them. It must be for a reason. Oh, well, all this won't end well for them, I hope you understand that. And, to be honest, I don't see any way it will end well for you either."

"Neither do I, but I will do whatever I must to keep you from throwing your little _Apocalypsian_ party."

Lucifer stared at Cas for a little while before speaking. "You amaze me, Castiel. First, you have the strength to bear the company of humans and now, you don't even seem to fear me. I must say I've…almost never seen this before. Most of your angel friends either joined me out of fear or fled out of fear. But here you are, standing your ground. What I read in your eyes is not fear but…_disgust_! Don't worry, it doesn't hurt my feelings. I'm getting used to this, thanks to your human friends. Ah! Here we are, back to talking about the Winchesters. Even just the name gives me chills of hatred. And you, what do you feel when you hear this name, Castiel?"

"I feel…courage."

"Really?"

"They're a good example that humans are worth fighting for."

"Funny, I tend to think quite the opposite. But then again, as they say, different strokes for different folks."

"What do you want exactly?" Castiel asked.

"You mean, what do I want out of life? Or what am I doing here? You need to be more specific."

Castiel frowned. "Enough word play, Lucifer."

"Fine, fine," he agreed with a wicked smile. "You're right-" he began, but stopped at once and looked up. After a few seconds that seemed like minutes to Castiel, Lucifer turned back to the younger angel. "That's my cue. I have to leave," he sighed, apparently annoyed. "Until next time, Castiel," he said, knuckling his forehead to bid farewell in an old fashioned way.

"Wait!" Castiel tried to stop him, but to no avail. The mighty Lucifer had already vanished in a loud rustle of wings. Castiel heard a small noise coming from behind him, but before he could even turn around, everything around him became dark again.

* * *

"_Grab his arms!"_ Was the first thing Castiel heard when he woke up.

He opened his heavy eyelids and looked around. He was in the woods, by himself.

"_Careful!" _He heard another voice shout. Sam Winchester's no doubt. Then the first one must have been Dean's. Castiel followed the voices, which were coming from an abandoned cabin.

He heard noises, yelling and grunting coming from it. He entered and gazed inside.

The two brothers were struggling against a rotting-but-still-moving-and-grunting-corpse. He frowned; he had never set eyes on such a disgusting and smelly creature.

"Cas!" Dean shouted. He was standing in front of the…the…living corpse, a blade in his hand, while Sam was behind it, holding its arms to keep it from moving – which didn't seem to work so well, as the creature was still wiggling to get free. "Cas, right on time, buddy! Come up here, we need your help!"

But Castiel didn't move.

"Sorry, Cas, all creatures aren't as fair and don't smell as good as angels, but we really need your help right now, so…close your eyes or whatever, and come help us," Sam insisted. He must have noticed the disgust on Castiel's face.

"Hurry!" Dean encouraged.

Castiel finally came to their rescue, grimacing. "I'm not going to touch that," he stated. There was no way he was going to smite it.

Finding Castiel's reluctance somewhat moving, Dean smiled sympathetically. "You don't need to touch it. Take this."

Castiel took the blade Dean was handing him.

The older Winchester went to stand by his brother and helped him hold the filthy creature still. "Go ahead," he told Cas.

Castiel hesitated. No matter how repulsive creatures may seem, the angel always had problem taking their lives. Unless they deserved it. "What did it do?"

"Are you kidding me?" Dean exclaimed. "Just do it already!"

Sam sighed. "Hold on, Dean. He wants to know. Zombies decimated an entire town, next from here. We've killed many, but some are still wandering around the area. If we set this one loose, it will turn other humans into zombies."

That was enough for Cas. He would not see his Father artworks turned into repulsive half-dead monsters. He tightened his grip on Dean's blade and chopped off the still grunting head.

"Good job, Cas," Dean encouraged, gently nudging him. "Let's go."

* * *

The three of them were in the Impala, Dean was driving back to the mysterious town. The brothers were talking about zombies but Castiel didn't pay attention to the conversation. He was thinking about Lucifer. Why was he involved in whatever was happening here? And what was that word he had given? And to whom? Those were many unanswered questions wandering in the angel's troubled mind. He sighed, doubting the three of them would have enough strength and power to prevent the upcoming Apocalypse. Lucifer was far too devious for them.

The angel wondered where his recent rush of pride had come from. He knew well that he wasn't more powerful than Lucifer, that it was actually quite the opposite. But on the spur of the moment, something had driven him to say the words – words of the forbidden pride. _"I can overcome you"_ rang in his mind as they drove past the town's welcome sign.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note**: Did you like this one?  
Any thoughts on the next sin?


End file.
